Conseillères Matrimoniales
by Lemon's Dreams
Summary: Quand deux jeunes Shinigamis ont pour mission d'apporter le repos, la joie et l'amour au Seireitei, cela peut donner….ça ! Yaoï /Yuri/Het  Fiction écrite par Ishtar Nana et Lemon's Dream


**Titre **: Conseillères Matrimoniales

**Rating** : M

**Résumé **: Quand deux jeunes Shinigamis ont pour mission d'apporter le repos, la joie et l'amour au Seireitei, cela peut donner….ça ! Yaoï /Yuri/Het

**Disclaimer **: A part les deux jeunes Shinigamis, le monde de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, por notre plus grand malheur !

* * *

**Prologue**

Après qu'Aizen soit parti de la Soul Society pour le Hueco Mundo, le Seireitei était devenu quelques peu mouvementé. Les Shinigamis avait dû se tuer à la tâche pour pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre. Pour les récompensé de leurs efforts le Soutaïcho décida d'installer une ère de changement sur le e Seireitei.

Pour ce faire il introduit au Seireitei deux jeunes Shinigamis fraîchement promu de l'académie, elle n'appartiendrait à aucune division et ferait en sorte d'amerner repos, joie et amour au Dieux de la Mort .

La première se nommait Ishtar Nana, une jeune femme à la peau bronzée, elle était grande avec des yeux noirs profond sur sa tête une magnifique chevelure noires striés de délicates mèches pourpres. Pour ce qui est des attributs on peu dire qu'elle n'a vraiment rien à envié à Matsumoto Rangiku. Yamamoto l'avait choisi car avant de mourir elle fut une psychiatre de talent.

La seconde était aussi grande que la première, elle avait une peu café au lait de courts cheveux bruns bouclé, un corps tout en courbe, une poitrine de taille moyenne (même si elle enviait beaucoup la poitrine de son amie) elle ni belle, ni laide, dans la moyenne, la seule chose qui la différenciait était ses yeux en amande de couleur verte. On l'avait choisit elle à cause de son passé de jeune mangaka romantique, ayant refusé de donner son nom elle demandait qu'on l'appelle Lemon's Dream, Lime pour les intimes.

Ensuite Yamamoto Genryusai avait gentiment demandé à la Douzième division de subvenir à tout les besoins matériel des deux jeunes femmes, à la Onzième de les protéger et à la Quatrième de les loger.

Il réunit tout les capitaines et le leur annonça, leur demandant de faire passer le message dans tout le Seireitei.

Les avis furent partagés, certains trouvé cela intéressant, d'autres lassant et puis d'autre encore regardait le Soutaïcho interloqué peinant à croire que ce qu'il venait de leur dire n'était pas une mauvaise blague.

Au même moment les deux Shinigamis en question franchissaient la porte Est. Après avoir regardé autour d'elles celle aux mèches rouges lança :

_ Sympa l'accueil, Y'a personne !

L'autre le nez plongé dans un dossier ou était marqué Conseillères Matrimoniales ne répondit pas toute de suite. Après quelques instant de silence, elle sorti presqu'à contrecœur le nez de son dossier et le passa à sa voisine.

_ Quand tu l'auras fini, nous pourrons commencer, le Soutaïcho nous a donné une mission et je compte bien la remplir….

_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dit son amie en prenant le dossier

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo** : Tant que je ne fais pas parti de votre trip, tout baigne pour moi

**Lemon's Dream **: Que dis-tu encore comme bêtises Ichigo-kun, évidemment que tu fais parti de notre « Trip »

**Ichigo** : Vie de Merde

**Ishtar Nana **: Si ce qu'on t'a préparé ne te convient pas…. Je peux toujours te servir de partenaire…

**Ichigo** (s'enfuit) : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**Lemon's Dream **: Tient il es parti.

**Ishtar Nana **: Mince…. Je voulais lui demander d'enlever son Tee-shirt

**Lemon's Dream **: T'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'une certaine personne s'en occuperas à notre place !

**Ishtar Nana **(passant du coq à l'âne) : On par boire avec Rangiku et Shunsui ?

**Lemon's Dream **( en transe) : BOIRE !

**Kon**( arrivant de nulle part) : Ishtar –nee-san ! Attends !(se tournant vers les lecteurs) Reviews ?

Et bien merci au personnes qui sont arrivé jusqu'à la fin de cette courte mise en bouche, j'éspère que la suite vous plaira !

**Chapitre 1** : Le Taïcho est sexy (ByakuyaXRenji)


End file.
